


The Last Slumber.

by AfroParadise



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, No Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Terra and Kefka share a bed after a long night. Something bigger than both of them is happening





	The Last Slumber.

Terra se despertó en una cama blanda y suave, de sábanas de seda y almohadones de plumón. No era la primera vez que Kefka rompía sus expectativas, pero aquella vez había sido diferente, pues mirándolo en retrospectiva, era extrañamente apropiado. Fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrarse a su lado.

Extrañamente, nada fuera de lo normal. A su lado, los cabellos rubios de Kefka reptaban por el colchón, y el mago dormia plácidamente de espaldas a ella. Debían de haber pasado muchos años desde la última vez que le veía de aquella manera. Tan tranquilo, tan silencioso... tan vulnerable. Viendole así se sentía como la princesa de aquel cuento, durmiendo en la cama más refinada del reino pero con un pequeño guisante metido debajo del colchón.

Terra era una chica fuerte, había tenido que serlo practicamente a la fuerza, pero no es como se sentía ahora. Había cometido un error, literalmente compartiendo cama con el enemigo, casi se sentía como si traicionara a todas aquellas personas maravillosas que había conocido en los últimos meses. Pero era más que obvio que Kefka no pretendía ningún mal, al menos no es como si estuviera en situación de intentar nada. Se revolvió entre las sábanas.

Había sido la noche anterior, tras el despegue del Continente Flotante. Kefka había sido derrotado definitivamente, había fracasado en su último intento de desestabilizar la Tríade lo que le había reducido a bola de desesperación y sollozos. Ante tan penosa visión, la pobre Terra Brandford no pudo evitar ver al hombre que había conocido en el pasado, así que se ofreció a tranquilizarle. Incluso para Terra, sabiendo qué era lo que Kefka quería oír, había sido difícil evitar que el enloquecido mago desatara su ira contra gente inocente, y cuando terminó estaba tan agotada que no pudo impedir caer dormida junto al hombre al que odiaba.

Tuvo que volver a mirarle. No importaba que estuviera tan calmado, dormido como un bebé, ni que el maquillaje ya no deformara sus facciones, ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza el rostro del hombre que había puesto en peligro al mundo, el hombre que había reemplazado al Kefka que había conocido cuando fue llevada al imperio de niña y el hombre que había convertido su vida en un infierno.

Una voz se despertó en su cabeza. Podía hacerlo, sería fácil. Acabar con él aquí y ahora, librar al mundo de un monstruo. Pero así no era como ella actuaba. Es lo que él habría querido, es lo que él mismo haría si estuviera en la situación de Terra. Y si Terra sabía algo sobre Kefka es que lo último que quieres es darle la razón. No podía tomar ese cauce de actuación, pero tampoco podía qudarse tumbada en la cama hasta que Kefka se despertara y tomara la decisión por ella.

Poco a poco fue recordando los actos de Kefka. Tal vez si ella estaba cerca sería capaz de evitar que actuara de aquella manera. Era una posibilidad entre un millón, pero merecería la pena darle una oportunidad. Se fue tumbando poco a poco, pues le estaba invadiendo un sueño pesado y perezoso. Su mente se fue despreocupando, olvidando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos meses. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, sin saber que nunca más se volverían a abrir.

La alteración de la Triade Marcial había provocado el final de la Magia en el mundo, y los dos últimos seres mágicos, tan diferentes pero tan dependientes de la misma fuente de vida, estaban pagando las consecuencias.


End file.
